


Good with Kids

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa watches Louisa play with the Goldspur twins and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good with Kids

Hannibal giggled as Louisa found him in their usual game of hide and seek, and she grinned at the sound.

“Gotcha,” she said, grinning and tickling his belly. He squealed and laughed even harder, and Louisa couldn’t stop grinning.

“Now you have to find my brother,” Hannibal reminded her once he’d stopped laughing.

“Oh but all that hard work looking for you made me hungry,” Louisa teased, and bared her teeth at him with a growl. Then she blew a raspberry on his belly and then they were both laughing.

But then Louisa finally let Hannibal go and set off in search of his brother.

“Now, where oh where could that Alexander be,” she said aloud, looking around the farm. She heard a giggling behind a tree and dashed forward to peer around it.

“You found me!” Alexander exclaimed with a giggle of his own.

“I sure did,” said Louisa with a grin. She grabbed him with a roar and tickled him, sending him into fits of giggles.

“Having fun?” someone asked, and Louisa looked up from her play to see Lisa sitting on Starshine and looking down at her.

“Finding those twins is the highlight of my day,” said Louisa as she let Alexander go to get the money from his mother to give to her.

“Oh yeah? Sounds like you’re good with children, then,” said Lisa, and smiled.

“What are you thinking?” asked Louisa. She accepted the money from Alexander, thanked him, and then mounted Snowbrother.

“Nothing,” said Lisa, grinning now. Starshine rolled his eyes and said something to Snowbrother, who nickered in amusement.

“Oh hell no,” said Louisa once they were safely out of earshot of the two youngsters. “I don’t want kids.”

“Why not?” asked Lisa, laughing at her girlfriend’s red face. “You clearly like them.”

“Yeah, because they’re someone else’s kids,” said Louisa. “And they’re children, not babies. Although I’m not bad with babies either.”

“See?” said Lisa. “You’re a natural mother.”

“I’m only good with kids because dad has a tendency to date women who have children of their own,” said Louisa. “And I am not going to read into that because thinking about parents’ sex lives is weird.”

“True,” said Lisa. “But maybe one day we could. And I could probably even make it happen naturally. I have Life magic. I know I said before that it was Healing but Life, Healing, they’re the same thing really.” She shrugged.

“Now is a bad time anyway,” said Louisa. “All Dark Core needs to do is make one mistake or one victory or whatever the hell they’re doing and doomsday will be upon us. Already nearly happened to Silverglade once.”

“How about a compromise?” asked Lisa. “We could get a pet for now and then when this is all over see about something that requires more responsibility.”

“Okay,” said Louisa after a moment’s thought. “But I only promise to think about it.”

“Good,” said Lisa. She smiled at her, looking almost shy.

“Why did you suddenly get all clucky anyway?” asked Louisa. 

“Clucky?” Lisa repeated, frowning in confusion.

“Farm thing,” said Louisa, and giggled. “It’s when someone wants kids. Like when a hen goes broody or clucky.”

“Isn’t that usually after the rooster’s been at her though?” asked Lisa.

“I don’t know,” said Louisa, and laughed. “The point is, when a hen goes clucky, she gets put on eggs and hatches chickens. And when a person goes clucky, they want a baby.”

“Oh,” said Lisa. “I get it now. I dunno, I guess I’m just ready to settle down.”

“Weird how you’re ready to settle down when the world’s ready to go to hell,” said Louisa.

“I know,” said Lisa, and sighed. 

“But,” said Louisa, brightening up, “we still have to get a sort of baby to try out this parenting thing. How about we get a kitten? Maybe a toyger?”

“You have a toyger,” said Lisa.

“I know I have one but we don’t have one,” said Louisa. “We can take turns looking after it.”

“I like that idea,” said Lisa. She sat up straighter and urged Starshine into a canter towards Jarlaheim. Louisa followed, keeping close to her girlfriend until they pulled up in front of the pet shop.

“Buy a saddlebag first,” said Louisa. “Then you can put our baby right in there.” The saddlebag salesperson looked at them strangely. “Our baby toyger. We’re adopting a pet to see how we go as parents.” Still a strange look, slightly condescending now.

“Don’t judge,” said Lisa. She picked up a blue saddlebag and placed it against Starshine’s side.

“I think this one suits better,” said Louisa, pointing to a saddlebag that was pale blue with white patches.

“You’re right,” said Lisa.

With the saddlebag bought, the two girls stepped into Pet Shop Girls.

“Oh, you’re back,” said the salesgirl to Louisa. “Nice to see you again. How are the toygers?”

“Adorable,” said Louisa with a coo of adoration. “Now Lisa and I are going to buy another one together. To see how we go raising a pet before we decide to raise…” She couldn’t say it, it sounded absurd. Fortunately, the salesgirl understood perfectly.

“Aww,” she cooed. “That’s a wise decision. Although a toyger seems like a pretty hard first baby.”

“I managed to raise the other two perfectly fine,” said Louisa, and she just knew that Lisa was looking at her with a stupidly sappy look.

“That’s true,” said the salesgirl. “Well, in that case, which colour would you like this time?”

“Ginger would make it look more like ours,” said Louisa, playing with her hair as she looked at her girlfriend. “What do you think?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “Let’s go with that one. Ginger seems to be a dominant hair gene anyway.” She ran her hand through her own red hair and Louisa, once again, had to resist the strong urge to do the same.

“Great!” said the salesgirl. “Good luck with your new pet!”

“Thanks,” said Louisa, grinning as Lisa put her arm around her.

“So who will get to look after our baby first?” asked Lisa as they left the shop.

“Well, I’m holding it,” said Louisa, scratching the purring kitten (or was it a cub?) under the chin. “Maybe we should name it first though. Are you good at names?”

“Do you want it to be called Cat-astrophe?” asked Lisa, grinning.

“No,” said Louisa, laughing. “Make the pun something less typical. Something like… oh, I can’t think of any.”

“Okay, no puns then,” said Lisa. The two girls walked over to sit near the fountain. “A combination of our names?”

“No,” said Louisa instantly. “Too typical. It’s a boy so how about Tom?”

“Nah,” said Lisa. “Be more creative. Jerry.”

“He’s not a mouse,” said Louisa. “Terry.”

“The tiger from Frosties?”

“Do you have any better ideas?” asked Louisa, blushing. “Thinking of names is so hard.”

“I know,” said Lisa, looking at the people around the fountain. “Luke.”

“It works,” said Louisa. “When we do this for real, we should probably think of names beforehand.”

“Agreed,” said Lisa. “So who’s taking Luke tonight? Or for the rest of the day anyway.”

“You can if you’re not too busy,” said Louisa. “I’ve still got a lot of stuff to do. We have to raise a child now, after all, so we need the money.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” said Lisa, nodding and holding her hands out to take Luke.

“Look after him,” said Louisa as she handed him over. “You’re his mother now.”

“I will,” said Lisa. She petted Luke and Louisa watched her, smiling. Now she knew how Lisa had felt when she’d seen her playing with the twins.


End file.
